


it makes you look old, old man

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [8]
Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Lizy acquired a taste for teasing (Ex-Captain, Firstmate) Robert.
Relationships: Robert/Main Character
Series: Choices' fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 3





	it makes you look old, old man

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me LOL I can't..........I just.......Well, enjoy, fellas!!

Elizabeth had been in the _Revenge_ for some time now without getting any real close to getting home but it was alright since she was living quite well in the eighteenth century without puking her guts out by the smell from lack of bathes - which she imagined she got used to - from the other occupants and troops from the Revenge. And she was having a good time beside Edward, Charlie and Maggie, and Jonas…A much better time than trying small roles in quite uninteresting plays.

She sighed tiredly but contently as she sipped a bit more from the rum she started getting used to as well, almost not even feeling how it hurt her throat warmly. Elizabeth was by herself now, the others had split across the island’s town to take care of some personal business and since she wasn’t from this time, she didn’t have any to look forward to. So Lizy stayed behind, resting her body against a bar counter from a corner.

She licked her lips as she rested against the weary wooden wall when a voice snaked through her ear.

Lizy frowned - It couldn’t be. She couldn’t help the smirk that followed when she just let herself turn to him.

“Robert!” she said, grinning as if it were a good thing - which Robert wasn’t, not as far as it came to everybody else in the Revenge it seems.

He frowned, screwing his lips in a tight pout.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, the scowl marked as if it were carved into his face.

She snorted, still grinning. Tipping her cup.

“Being a pirate, ya know the business,” she smirked, taking another sip, “what are _you_ doing here?”

Robert glared at her and she just kept grinning at him.

“None of your business,” he said between his teeth.

She turned back to the counter, her head threw back as she laughed quietly into her throat.

“What is so funny?”

Lizy could just see the scowl on his face from the corner of her eye and her memories of him.

“You,” she let out, without thinking. She was even as surprised as him when she heard her voice and then turned to him, “you keep…scolding at me. Like I was your daughter and I wasn’t accepting to marry some douchebag and you were furious for that.”

She took a look at him and he was, surprisingly, not scowling for the first time as far as she could remember his face.

“Wha-what?” 

She looked around, there were some patrons around but none as close to her. Everybody else seemed lost in their own delirious happiness soaked by alcohol but him.

Lizy blinked.

“I…Why do you care so much about me?”

Robert was still in the same spot since they met that time. His face was pure bewilderment.

She chuckled.

“Finally, some peace ‘n quiet,” she mocked, turning around again.

Lizy felt the fist closing around her upper arm and her blood went cold. Now she was kind of scared - kind because the alcohol was still doing its job.

“Listen here, girl…”

She slowly turned to him, Robert’s glare was furious but a flush was painted across his cheeks.

“You should not mess up someone else’s business again or else…”

Lizy then suddenly realized a thing.

“Someone else’s?”

Robert blinked. Yeah, he had said that. Was he letting her go? Without an act of revenge? His hand slacked around her arm and he slowly got it away.

Sighing he turned around, asked for a bottle of rum from the bartender, and turned back at Lizy before walking out.

“Stop!” he raised his index finger and looking around, he turned around and walked away.

Lizy shook her head. What was that? She turned around and chuckled, still the alcohol in her veins making effect. She was still gonna mess with this guy around some more.


End file.
